When Sun Light Meets Moon Knight
by brandypandyxxx
Summary: Kagome was sealed to sleep in the jewel, Inuyasha unable to save her, 300 years later someone does save her & they must live through time till she is back to her own time, but things can happen along the way, darkness can fall inlove with the light!
1. Sin, The End

In the end, they had no sin. They had all come together as one group to defeat him and with the help of them all, they did. In the end their hearts were great, strong, they held no sin, or so they thought.

-----

They were happy and all together, Naraku was gone. Sesshomaru could no longer smell him and Miroku's wind tunnel was gone to the relief of him and Sango. But then the Jewel appered out of no were and laughed. They all gasped as it made itself known.

"I will never die!" It told them with a evil laughed,

"Inuyasha!"

Everyone turned around to see Kagome being sucked up into the black void, it closed before Inuyasha could go after her.

"Kagome!" Almost all of the yelled,

"Where is the miko" It was Sesshomaru's cold voice that asked.

The jewel once again laughed,

"She is gone, she will never return"

Inuyasha growled and removed his sword, about to make his own way to her,

"It is no use Inuyasha, you will not find her, your heart is not without sin"

Inuyasha froze at the jewels words,

"Your heart beat for two women, you sin against one and then the other"

"SHUT UP!" Inuyasha yelled,

"You will not find her because your heart still love another, you are not devoted to her"

"I don't care what you say, I'm going!" His was again about to open the path, but once again the jewel spoke,

"Do not fear Inuyasha, she is not dead, just asleep as she will be forever, she will dream happy dreams, yet she will know she is dreaming"

"Im going after her"

Inuyasha opened the path and flew in. The jewel itself sighed "Foolish half demon, half demon, half heart, he is not without sin of the heart, he will not find her"

Sango began to cry as Miroku held her tight,

"What will happen to the half breed" Sesshomaru asked, with some type of emotion on his face, though no one could figure it out,

"He will return, he will not find her, his heart is not without sin, this is fate"

Sesshomaru kept his eye on the back path before them, waiting.

"Kagome will make a wish, a wish to return and when she does I will once more be in power, you can never rid me"

Sesshomaru was getting annoyed by the jewel and that was clear, but is attention along with everyone else's was on the black path in front of them.

--------

"Kagome, Kagome!"

He yelled for her, it was dark, all dark.

"You will not find her, your heart is not without sin against her"

"SHUT UP!"

"It is your fault you can not save her, you promise to protect one and then to protect another by the way of love"

"SHUT UP, KAGOME!"

He could yell at he wanted, and he could spend the rest of his life there looking for her, but he would not find her, she was out of his reach.

He had spent 3 days in the darkness and once he reached the light once more, they were all waiting.

"Inuyasha" Sango whispered as she saw that Kagome was not by his side, she fell to her knees and cried. Inuyasha held his head down "Kagome" He whispered,

Kaede held Rin and Shippo as they also cried, she was gone, really gone.

Sesshomaru stared at the path as it closed, something was not right, even he thought this was unfair, if anyone deserved to live, it was her. Unknowing to him but his hands had become fist. They may have one the battle but the jewel had won with war, and that was not acceptable to him.

He could say nothing to his brother, and he could offer Rin no comfort, in the end they had all had sin, even him.

Sango tried to save the monk and almost killed Rin. The monk only wished to save himself for Sango. Inuyasha's heart was with two people, he was undevoted and unable to protect the one he really needed to and he, he didn't really care about any of them, he had only wished to get revenge on the half demon.

She had saved Kikyo for Inuyasha, fought with Inuyasha to make right what had happen between Inuyasha and Kikyo. She had fought for Sango for Sango's brother and she had fought for the monk to save his life and she had helped him even though he had once tried to kill her.

They had all had Sin in their hearts, everyone but, her.

----

my edit thing has been acting up bad, so if seem like there is a lot of mistakes, thats why.


	2. The Years That Passed

Many years passes,

Inuyasha waited around, tying over and over to save her, yet he could not. In the end, he stayed with Kikyo.

The monk and slayer made a home together are cared for shippo as he grew, they stayed near the place were Kagome was lost, yet many years passed, and they would pass without ever seeing their friend again.

Sesshomaru traveled to the village of Kaede often to visit Rin, she grew into a beautiful woman, he was reminded of Kagome some what when he looked at Rin, same bright eyes, long lush hair, happy smile even when she was sad.

"Hi my Lord!" Rin said holding a basket of food "Have you come to see Lady Kaede?" She asked with a bit of concern in her voice.

The old woman was dying, she had lived a long life, she was 80.

Sesshomaru nodded and entered the old woman's home.

"Is that ye Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Hn" He said,

"Come closer"

She was blind now but she could feel him.

"Take your brothers sword, the spell has been lifted"

Kaede pointed to the sword which was covered up on a wall. Sesshomaru looked at it, the sword he fought so hard for at one time. When Inuyasha gave up trying to save Kagome, he left the sword behind.

"What good is it to me now old woman?"

"Take it Sesshomaru" She snapped,

"I am not long for this world and Rin can not care for it, it belongs to your family"

He eyed it again and then looked back at Kaede "I am sadden that I will leave this world without seeing young girl again, Lord Sesshomaru, if you see young Kagome again, tell her not to be sad for this old woman"

"What makes you think I will see the girl again, it is clear she is out of our reach"

But Kaede didn't live longer enough to answer him. 30 years after her death Sango died, he was there for that to, he had taken Rin. Sango was sad to leave her family, yet happy that she was going to see her family that had long passes. She had said something similer that Kaede said, she spoke of how she was sad that she would never see Kagome again.

5 years after her, Miroku died, Rin told Sesshomaru it was because he had a broken heart. Odd enough Rin married one of Miroku's Sons, Sesshomaru was ok with it.

But time passed and even Rin died, she smiled at him and held Sesshomaru's hand.

"Are you sad for me My Lord?"

"I will miss your person" He spoke,

She smiled "Will you be lonely, I don't want you to be lonely"

He said nothing "I wonder if Kagome is sad and alone to, do you think she is still alive?"

Sesshomaru drew his eye brows together "It is possible"

Rin again smiled soft "I know my Lord could save her" She held is hand tight,

"I'm sure she does not want to be alone, and thought you say you like being alone, it is not good, everyone you know will soon be gone"

"Rin" He snapped, she was being morbid,

"I'm sorry my Lord" Rin eyes the sword "Tell Kagome Hi"

"If there miko ever comes back I will tell her so"

Rin smiled for the last time "She will" Rin pointed her finger at him "Don't forget"

He smirked,

She died.

Kikyo had died before Rin, Inuyasha this time, followed her, no questions asked.

Rin was right, everyone he knew, was gone.

Sesshomaru uncovered his brothers sword, it called out to him,

"What will you have me do?"


End file.
